A touch system includes interfaces such as touch screens that can include an input device and output device layered on top of an electronic visual display of an information processing system. For example, a user can provide input or control the information processing system through simple or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with a special stylus and/or one or more fingers. Touch screens are common in devices, such as game consoles, personal computers, tablet computers, electronic voting machines, and smart phones. These interfaces can also be attached to computers or, as terminals, to networks.
To detect user gestures such as touching via the touch system interface, common technologies include resistive touch screens and capacitive touch screens can be employed. An example capacitive touch screen panel consists of an insulator such as glass, coated with a transparent conductor such as indium tin oxide. As the human body is also an electrical conductor, touching the surface of the screen results in a distortion of the screen's electrostatic field, measurable as a change in capacitance. Different technologies may be used to determine the location of the touch. In some touch systems, mutual or self capacitance can be measured by transmitting a signal on a row/column of the touch screen interface and receiving the signal on a respective column/row. When the touch occurs close to a row/column intersection, the received change in signal strength and/or signal phase changes. This change isolates the touch location.